


how hard can descending with a fallen angel be?

by Hauno



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, they makeout kind of. its pretty gay, yohane calls riko 'ri-ri' a lot because i. dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauno/pseuds/Hauno
Summary: Yohane likes kissing Riko.





	how hard can descending with a fallen angel be?

It started off with one small kiss; a peck on the cheek. From that, Yoshiko learned that she loved to kiss Riko.

 

It wasn’t until later that night; back at Yoshiko’s place, she learned that she  _ really, really  _ loved to kiss Riko. The way Riko flinched, her hands gripping the sheets; her voice as quiet as ever, whispering her name -- “Yoshiko…” all from a few kisses. It made Yoshiko’s head spin. It was intoxicating, and she wanted more of it. So she kissed Riko even more, her lips; her neck… Riko pulled Yoshiko’s face back up to hers and kissed her again, this time, with some more passion than the fallen angel expected. 

 

“Ri-Ri,” Yoshiko broke away from Riko’s lips. “Do you want to descend with me?”

 

For a minute, Riko was confused by what she meant. Then she got it. “Actually...have… er, do…” Her face flushed redder than what it already was. “I mean, yes, but, I don’t have any experience, so-”

 

“Don’t you read this sort of stuff all the time?” Yoshiko questions. “I don’t mind, though… I don’t either.” She laughs awkwardly. 

 

Riko pouts in reply. “I do not read this sort of stuff all the time,” she crosses her arms, “But, if it’s fine with you, I guess we can.” She smiles, pulling Yoshiko back in closer to her. Yoshiko’s hands quickly fiddle with Riko’s clothes, getting all of them off so they won’t be a distraction, and she quickly takes off her own while she’s at it. 

 

Despite her calm demeanor; Riko was definitely not okay. She’s seen Yoshiko naked plenty of times. A plethora of times already. All the members of Aqours have seen each other naked. They go to onsens together. But Riko’s gay ass heart really, really, couldn’t deal with this. Yoshiko was absolutely beautiful in this display. And it was all for her. She wanted to stare at Yoshiko all night long, examining every part of her body. It was so -- perfect, in every way-- she just had to…

 

Riko snapped out of her trance. Yoshiko was staring at her. “Is… Is something wrong, Ri-Ri?” The redhead flinched, then pulled her eyes away from Yoshiko. “N-Nothing, nothing at all!” She laughed, nervously, really hoping that Yoshiko didn’t find that creepy.

 

“You can stare at me some more, if you’d like… Fallen angels like being admired.” Yoshiko posed, though Riko could tell that her confidence was… rather fake. 

 

“You’re trembling, Yoshiko…” Riko placed her hand on Yoshiko’s cheek. “It’s just us tonight.”

 

“I’m self conscious, Ri-Ri.”

 

Riko gently placed her lips on Yoshiko’s. “You don’t need to worry, I love every part of you.” Her hands carefully ran down Yoshiko’s body…

 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. “Yoshiko? Are you home? I’ve been texting you like crazy...” Her mother’s voice called. 

 

In that moment, Yoshiko realized she forgot to lock her door. The knob jiggled.

 

Both Yoshiko and Riko screamed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> gaaaayyyyyy


End file.
